El despertar de un nuevo mal
by Dazumaki
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos pasados al final del anime Akko y compañía tendrán que enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza que surge tras liberar el Grand Triskellion.. ¿Será la castaña capaz de superar este nuevo mal o se verá consumida antes de lograr su cometido? (Diakko)
1. Prologo

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Akko lo lograste despertaste las nueve hojas y liberarte el sello del Grand Triskelion!

Alerta! Alerta! Alerta!

-Algo está mal, hay un misil que se dirige directo a la ciudad ¡no lo puedo detener!

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Croix tienes que hacer algo!

*¿Qué pasa?.. ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?*

-Tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos darnos por vencidas…

-Akko tiene razón… debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Pero ya no nos queda magia

*¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?*

-Chicas, Croix y yo les daremos lo que queda de nuestra magia.

-¡Wow es increíble!

\- Confiamos en ustedes.

*La oscuridad se está disipando…*

-¡Akko y Diana lo lograron!

-La magia fue liberada y el misil destruido.

*¿La magia ¿liberada?, oh ya recuerdo el motivo de tanta oscuridad, pero si la magia fue liberada… eso significa que yo al fin...¡¿Soy libre?!*


	2. Una nueva amenaza

Este anime no me pertenece, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.

Es de género yuri, si no les agradan las relaciones mujer por mujer no lo lean.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la historia

* * *

Han pasado 3 meses desde los acontecimientos del misil y la pelea con Croix, tanto Akko como sus amigas continúan su vida de manera normal en Luna Nova, con unas pequeñas diferencias para la castaña ya que al parecer ser su reputación aumento entre las brujitas y maestras de la escuela gracias a su batalla junto a Diana.

-¡Hey Akko despierta! vamos a llegar tarde si no te levantas, el que hayas liberado el Grand Triskellion no significa que puedas llegar tarde y menos nosotras.

-Qué te parece si mejor la despertamos con una de mis pócimas -Lotte observó con desaprobación la idea de Sucy, quien sonreía de manera maléfica.

Como acto reflejo el cuerpo de Akko pego un respingo al escuchar las palabras de Sucy y de un salto se levantó de la cama.

-¡Estoy despierta!- Grito la castaña

-Ves Lotte sabía que funcionaria, ahora vamonos que llegaremos tarde a la clase de Finnelan sensei...

-Ahh esperen que me vista Sucy, Lotte -a como pudo Akko se puso el uniforme y salió corriendo detrás de las chicas.

Desde las sombras de la habitación una silueta observaba la interacción de las chicas sin despegar la mirada de una en especial, una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca se dibujo en su rostro al escuchar el nombre de la castaña.

*-Así que fuiste tú la brujita que fue capaz de liberar el Grand triskellion y sacarme de la oscuridad, espero poder divertirme contigo Akko Kagari*

* * *

Aunque para muchos la reputación de Akko hubiera aumentado, esta seguía siendo la misma alumna despistada y desordenada de siempre, aunque era notable la mejora en el control de la magia que la chica estaba obteniendo era como si su cuerpo estuviera absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que no pudo adquirir de niña gracias a la pérdida de su magia, desde que liberó el Grand triskellion es como si hubiera recuperado toda la magia perdida, su manejo en la escoba era casi perfecto, ya no parecía aquella chica que no podía volar.

-Lo logramos- mencionaron las tres chicas entre jadeos al ingresar a la clase antes de que esta iniciará.

Al verlas todas las chicas rieron al unísono al observar a las tres brujitas ingresar a la clase con rostro de victoria, pero callaron al ver a la profesora Finnelan ingresar junto a su estudiante estrella Diana justo tras de ellas.

-¿Que es este escándalo? Todas a sus asientos de inmediato.

Las tres chicas tragaron saliva y pegaron un respingo al percatarse de la presencia de las dos mujeres.

-Con su permiso profesora Finnelan, me retiro a mi asiento - Índico Diana haciendo una reverencia a la mayor.

\- Deja las formalidades señorita Cavendish, ha sido todo un placer conversar con usted.

Akko al escuchar la vos de la joven bruja giro su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia, esto provoco que por acto involuntario en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la joven Cavendish quien arqueando una ceja le devolvió la sonrisa de manera disimulada.

-Ustedes tres ¿qué esperan para regresar a sus asientos?

-Enseguida- respondieron Lotte y Sucy

-Claro - respondió la castaña aun embobada con Diana.

Desde lo sucedido con Croix la relación entre Akko y Diana se había estrechado, principalmente el cambio se observaba en la manera que la rubia trataba a la castaña, se portaba más amable, se ofrecía a ayudarle con sus estudios y le dedicaba esas lindas sonrisas discretas que dejaban a la joven Atsuko fuera de lugar. Por su parte la castaña estaba encantada con ese cambio de actitud por parte de la joven Cavendish.

-Muy bien es hora de iniciar la clase, el día de hoy trabajaremos en grup- La profesora Finnelan no había terminado de hablar cuando la mayor parte de la clase se estaba abalanzado sobre la joven castaña.

-¡Yo voy con Akko!

-¡No!, Yo voy con Akko

-Akko se viene conmigo

-Emm... chicas esperen, yo no puedo ir con todas- La pobre castaña respondía con dificultad estando acorralada por más de la mitad de la clase, mientras miraba implorando por ayuda a sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Oh vamos Akko, te puedes ir por la ruta harem- fue la contestación de la amante de los hongos ante la mirada de Akko.

-¡Sucy!- Reprocho Lotte con la cara completamente roja.

-Oh vamos solo era una pequeña broma.

-Por favor todas es tiempo de comportarse -Se acercó con seriedad Diana -Favor dejar a la señorita Atsuko que ella decida por su propia compañera de grupo.

-Está bien - una a una las chicas regresaron a sus asientos con actitud derrotada.

-Esplendido, no esperaba nada menos de la señorita Cavendish, que rápida manera de resolver esta situación.

-No es nada profesora Finnelan, cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho.

\- Se lo agradezco señorita Diana y regresando al asunto de los grupos, como veo que la señorita Kagari se ha hecho muy popular últimamente en la clase y en la academia en general -"cosa que realmente no puedo comprender, incluso entre las profesoras no dejan de hablar de ella"- Yo misma elegiré los grupos.

-Ehhh... No es justo - reprocharon todas las alumnas.

-Bueno iniciando con los grupos - Prosiguió la profesora ignorando completamente el reproche de sus alumnas- en el primero estarán Amanda, Bárbara y Sucy, en el segundo grupo Jazmica, Lotte y Hannah, en el tercero Avery, Constanze- La profesora continuo dividiendo a los miembros de cada grupo, hasta que le quedaron solo dos alumnas - Y por último para finalizar con los grupos la señorita Diana Cavendish con Atsuko Kagari.

-Espere... ¿profesora solo nosotras dos? - consulto la castaña

\- Claro señorita Kagari, con Diana es más que suficiente para resolver este trabajo y como veo que últimamente tus notas han mejorado bastante no hay necesidad de un tercer miembro en su grupo.

Tanto Diana como Akko se volvieron a ver de forma inmediata provocando que sus miradas se entrelazaran por una fracción de segundo, para momentos después desviar la mira a lados contrarios.

-Bueno con respecto al tema que les será asignado para el proyecto se los brindare en la próxima clase, por el momento abran sus libros y continuemos trabajando en la página que dejamos pendiente ayer- La clase continuo con normalidad.

* * *

-No puedo creer que la profesora Fineland me emparejara solo con Diana - Se quejaba la castaña por tercera vez consecutiva mientras devoraba su almuerzo.

-Pero según tengo entendido tu relación con Diana ha mejorado mucho Akko, creo que harían un buen equipo.

-Lo se Lotte pero...

\- Para mí que Akko solo tiene miedo de Diana.

\- Miedo de Diana ¿yo? pfff para nada Sucy que dices... - Fue la rápida contestación de la castaña.

\- No veo motivos para que me tengas miedo Akko - La castaña pego un respingo y escupió toda la comida que se acababa de ingresar a la boca al percatarse de la presencia de la rubia justo detrás de su espalda, la cual paro en toda la cara de Sucy.

-¡¿Diana?! ¿Cuánto llevas hay?- consulto aun agitada.

\- El tiempo necesario para darme cuenta de que estás disconforme al ser mi compañera del proyecto, o que al parecer me tienes miedo- arqueo una ceja algo molesta al tiempo que contestaba.

-¡¿Qué?! No para nada Diana yo solo...

\- Porque mejor no llevan su pelea de enamoradas a otra parte - comento cansada Sucy terminando de limpiar los restos de comida de su rostro.

-¿Cual pelea de enamoradas? - Se dirigieron ambas a la amante por los hongos.

-Vamos chicas cálmense - hablo Sucy.

-Bueno como sea Akko, si no quieres que hagamos el proyecto juntas le diré a la profesora Finnelan que nos intercambie - Menciono la rubia antes de retirarse sin darle chance a la castaña de reprochar.

* * *

-No puedo creer que Diana se enojara conmigo.

-Bueno quien no se enojaría después de lo que dijiste - Menciono desinteresada Sucy alzándose de hombros.

-Pero Sucy... fue tu culpa - Esta vez fue la amante de los libros quien hablo.

-No Lotte, Sucy tiene razón yo fui la culpable de todo- Suspiro con pesadez la castaña- Lo mejor será ir a disculparme.

-Pero ya es muy tarde Akko, ya casi llega el toque de queda.

-No preocupes Lotte llegare antes de la hora.

* * *

Akko caminaba con pesadez por los oscuros y desolados pasillos de la academia, su mente no dejaba de divagar sobre lo sucedido en el almuerzo con la joven Cavendish, debía disculparse antes de que llegara el toque de queda así que decidió apurar el paso, pero empezó a denotar que por más que caminaba el pasillo parecía seguir aumentado al igual que se volvía cada vez más oscuro, Akko empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, los pasos cada vez se le dificultaban más, la respiración se le acelero "Algo anda mal" fueron los pensamientos que surcaron su mente, se apoyó de una pared al sentir como el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones "¿Qué es este sentimiento?, es como si me estuvieran oprimiendo el pecho" su vista poco a poco empezó a nublarse, lo último que pudo ver fue una silueta acercarse antes de caer en la inconciencia.

*Solo un poco más Akko*

-¡Akko!

-¡Akko por favor despierta!

* * *

La castaña abrió los ojos con dificultad la vista aun borrosa no le permitía diferenciar el lugar en el que se encontraba, intento incorporarse y una punzada de dolor le llego a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? -se preguntó aun desorientada, poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando y se adecuo a la pequeña luz que desprendía de una lámpara de noche, logrando permitir que la castaña observara lo que parecía ser una habitación, a como pudo se incorporó por completo pero a la hora de dar un paso para levantarse de la cama su cuerpo la traiciono.

-¡Akko! - Diana corrió al ver como la castaña se desestabilizaba y la tomo de los hombros antes de que esta callera hacia el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? - La volvió a recostar en la cama- No te levantes, te traeré algo de tomar.

-Espera Diana... ¿Dónde estamos?- Consulto aun aturdida.

-Estamos en mi habitación, te encontré en el pasillo cuando estaba de regreso a mi cuarto al finalizar mis rondas nocturnas.

Al escuchar las palabras de Diana, la castaña recordó todo lo sucedido hacia unas horas en el pasillo y a su mente regresaron las palabras "Solo un poco más Akko" acompañadas de una extraña silueta.

*Disfruta el tiempo que te queda mi querida Akko, que muy pronto tus días de paz y felicidad al lado de tus compañeras terminaran y cuando ese momento llegue serás mía, al igual que toda la magia de este mundo y nadie será capaz de detenerme.*

La sombra que se encontraba al lado de la puerta observo unos minutos más a ambas chicas y tras sonreír al ver el rostro confundido de la castaña desapareció en las sombras de la oscuridad del cuarto de la rubia.

* * *

Notas de autor

Bueno esto es todo por hoy el tercer capítulo se encuentra en proceso (contando el prólogo) así que nos vemos en la próxima actualización xD


End file.
